Karma comes back around
by gleegirl149
Summary: Will Rachel Berry ever find true love? And will she ever really give in to feelings that are inevitable. Please go easy on me, I'm very new to this.


Does anyone really know what love is? I mean we constantly hear stories of people falling inlove... But how do they know? How does anyone know? Can we even define what love is?  
Well, I, Rachel Berry, would say that I have experienced falling inlove. And it hurt. I mean, I can't be sure that it was real love but I really hope it was because I can't even begin to imagine what the pain would be like if love was something more than what I felt. It wasn't one of these easy loves where everyones happy, because as it turned out, noone was happy.  
Just like my favourite film, 500 days of Summer says. "This is a story of boy meets girl. But you should know upfront, this is not a love story."  
Anyway, I shall start with my story now. It all started in the Summer of 2011, around about year before graduation...  
"That kid, Finn, is really into you, Rach. Did you know?"  
"Oh please Mercedes, he is not, he doesn't even know me, how could he possibly be into me? I have never heard such nonsense. Now can we please get back to studying." "Oh please, everyone knows that all we do on our "study dates" is share the latest gossip, and it just so happens that you're the latest gossip, Berry."  
I enjoyed my sleepovers with all the girls and Klaine, of course, but this one just felt uncomfortable... Usually I thrive off attention, its like food to me. Yet, this once, I was not liking the spotlight. You see, I wasn't someone who was admired by the opposite sex very often and I didn't really know how to react to the news. So I turned to the only person I knew who would give me the honest truth, my best friend, Quinn.  
"Psst, Quinn, come here. Does Finn actually like me? Because you know that I have no time for boys. They're a distraction from my goals and my dreams. I won't deny that he is one of the cutest boys in school but I just, I don't want him to like me, Q. I don't like him back. A-And no-one has ever liked me before. I don't really know what to do." I admitted.  
"Well as far as I know Rach, yes he does like you. As a matter of fact, very much, I've heard. And I think you should give him a chance. He's in my geometry class and he is without a doubt one of the nicest boys I've ever met and you'll loose your chance and live to regret it. I know you. You should definitely get to know him more Rachel."  
I just sighed. And as she turned back towards the others, I wondered if maybe I should give him a chance, I didn't want to live to regret it. But, I'd only ever spoke to him once, he was extraordinarily friendly though...  
The halls of McKinley High were positively buzzing and I had never been more scared. It was my first day and although usually a fairly brassy and confident girl, I had never felt more insecure. I'd also found out that my map reading skills were fairly minimal. So I decided that the next person I saw would be the person I asked for help. And it was just then that my eyes found what could only be described as the most beautiful boy I had EVER seen in my entire life. He was tall, I would say about 6 ft 3, he had a fairly muscular figure, with brown hair and the most beautiful brown eyes. They were a peculiar colour, unusual and so very interesting. I slowly walked up to him, shaking with fear and apprehension.  
"H-hi, I'm new here and I was wondering if you could show me the way to the gym." I almost whispered.  
"Well Hi "new here", I'm Finn Hudson. It's a pleasure to meet you." he replied.  
Oh my god, I'm already making a fool out of myself, I thought.  
"S-s-sorry, my name is Rachel Berry."  
"Well Rachel, it's right there." And following his arm, I noticed that right infront of my face was a massive sign saying "Gymnasium". "Thank you very much" I said and I procceeded towards the door.  
"You're welcome and it really was a pleasure to meet you, Rachel Berry."  
I just smiled and continued towards the door.  
But I couldn't help look back. And there he was smiling straight at me. I blushed, then smiled and then went through the door.  
And that was the first and last time I have ever spoke to Finn Hudson.  
Suddenly, I was snapped back into reality...  
"Rachel?" "Rach?"  
"Hello..."  
"OI BERRY, SNAP OUT OF IT."  
I looked up and everyone was crowded around me staring.  
"Oh, urm, sorry guys. I don't know what I was doing."  
"It's okay, we were worried that's all. You was drooling Rach." said Quinn, joined by a chorus of laughter.  
"I was thinking of food." I quickly lied, this was also met with a chorus of laughter. "I'm feeling slightly drowsy guys, I'm gonna go to bed now. Night night."  
"But it's 8.45..."  
I decided to just try to ignore them and go to sleep. I put my head on my pillow and I was soon filled with thoughts of a young brown eyed boy. I wouldn't go there though, I knew it was wrong and I didn't like him, I didn't want to lead him on in any way so I wouldn't get to know him, even if he was super duper cute. No, I would definitely not go there.


End file.
